Strive
by Jyra
Summary: He still had his dreams to cling onto' Fuji centric future one shot. Slight perfect pair tezfuj


It wasn't theat she was particually attractive

_**Strive**_

_**By Jyra**_

_**Pairing: Implied Perfect (Tezfu)**_

_**Notes: **__This is just something I wrote a while ago and didn't bother publishing. I'm not sure about it; I just wanted to explore what could become Fuji's future self. So this is a future one shot I guess. Anyway, if you know me at all, you'll know I'm not very keen on the perfect pair so I suppose it is a little odd that I wrote this but it just wouldn't work with any other couple… Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! _

It wasn't that she was particularly attractive. Nor did she seem highly noticeable. In short, she didn't stand out from the crowd in anyway, apart from her foreign appearance. No, Fuji Shusuke only noticed her for one thing and one thing only: she wore glasses.

That was maybe why he found himself loitering in the book shop where she worked a little more than usual. He never talked to her, but sometimes he permitted himself to smile in her direction.

It might have stayed that way if not for one Friday afternoon when Fuji had spied her struggling to work out where a set of books was meant to go. Noting her light brown hair, he wondered if maybe she didn't quite have the hang of the Japanese alphabet.

So Fuji did something he would never normally do.

He offered to help her. She smiled and Fuji found there was something about her smile. Something that made him ask her about her favourite book and then later out for coffee.

She'd accepted and had smiled again, before heading back behind the till. Fuji had exited the shop and not looked back. Fuji didn't believe in love at first sight and even if he had, he'd have known enough to see that he was never going to fall in love with that girl. But sometimes it was nice to pretend he might, that his heart didn't already belong to someone else.

The next day he met her for coffee. Only she drunk tea. She didn't talk much and nor did he but when they did, Fuji found himself enjoying the conversation. And when it was time to leave, Fuji asked her if she might want to have lunch with him sometimes next week. She did.

Fuji didn't go back to the book shop that week. There was no need. Instead, he concentrated on his final year of university. The work wasn't hard but it gave him something to do.

She was already seated when he arrived. She didn't see him; she was too engrossed in the English newspaper she was reading. Fuji might have wondered where she had got it from, if his attention hadn't been drawn to the last page, the sports news. And the pictures that accompanied it.

Lunch was nice.

They made plans for dinner at the weekend. Saturday evening. 7pm. Don't be late.

Saturday came and the evening was fairly warm. Fuji picked her up in a taxi from her flat. She looked pretty, if not slightly overly formal. The colours she chose complemented her.

Fuji wasn't quite sure how one was meant to act during a dinner date, so when she wondered if he would like to take a walk through the park after they had finished eating, he agreed.

They found themselves on a bench, late into the evening when the sun was just setting. It might have been romantic in other circumstances.

'You don't love me'

It was a statement, not a question and Fuji was surprised to hear the girl talk so bluntly.

'No, I suppose I don't'

He replied

'Why did you give up on your dreams?'

She asked, not looking at him.

'Why'd you give up on yours?'

He countered.

'What makes you think I have?'

'I don't think, I know.'

Fuji watched her, waiting for a reaction.

'I fell in love'

She answered, finally.

'I fell in love and ran half way across the globe. I left my friends, my university place, my home…and then it didn't work out.'

Fuji didn't move, didn't open his eyes.

'Who was he?'

'She'

The girl replied

'Why don't you go back home?'

The girl didn't answer, maybe because she didn't know the answer herself.

'You're not going to tell me why you gave up on your dreams, are you?'

The girl asked. Fuji nodded. No, he wouldn't tell. He wasn't like her.

'What makes you think I've given up?'

He asked, mimicking her.

Instead of replying with his earlier line, she turned to look at him, really looking. Finally she spoke.

'No, maybe you haven't…'

That was a lie. Fuji knew he had given up a long time ago, he just didn't want her to know. He wasn't like her. But just because he'd given up didn't mean he couldn't start again. He got up to leave.

'I'll see you around'

Only they both knew he wouldn't. Fuji had something important to do. He doubted he'd be back in Japan for a very long time. He'd let his dreams slip away from him for too long now. It was time to reclaim them. For good.

As he walked away from the park, Fuji turned to look back. Just once. She was still there, starting out in to the setting sun. No, Fuji was not like her. He wouldn't let himself become like her. He still had his dreams to cling onto.

_**It was two years later that he saw her again. She was sitting in a café reading an English book. Not really thinking, he walked into the café and over to her table.**_

'You're back'

She greeted him. Fuji nodded in reply, sitting down and ordering himself a coffee.

'You found him then?'

She asked, not taking her eyes from the book. Fuji opened his eyes, about to ask her how she knew.

'I saw you on the sports channel. You were with him right after he won that grand slam'

Fuji closed his eyes. Of course.

'Saa…I didn't see you as the type to watch tennis.'

He commented.

'I don't'

She replied.

'I watch you'

She picked up her cup, finally putting the book down.

'You're not drinking tea anymore and you're wearing contact lenses.'

Fuji noted. She nodded

'Tea reminds me too much of home. And I guess the glasses just got laid down along the way. I've been busy. Glad you found your dream.'

Fuji sipped his coffee, analysing her. It wasn't that she seemed any prettier since he last saw her. She hadn't lost weight, dyed her hair and the only visible difference was the lack of glasses, but somehow she seemed more attractive now. More alive.

'Is that a good book?'

He indicated to the purple and grey cover that lay to her left. There was something off about it, but Fuji couldn't quite work out what it was.

'I suppose'

She answered

'Although this is the fifth time I've read it and I can still find something to criticise. You can have it if you want. Might be worth something someday'

Fuji thanked her and stored the book in his bag, casting a glance at the strange cover. Yes, she was right; it might be worth a lot some day but…

'Only if you continue to live your dream.'

He told her. The girl smiled and turned her attention to her watch.

'It's been lovely seeing you Fuji-san, but I've got somewhere I've got to be now.'

She turned to leave and had made it to the door before Fuji remembered what had been playing on his mind about the book cover. Standing he called softly to her.

'Why'd you choice a Japanese pen name when you're book was published in England?'

'I guess England isn't really my home anymore.'

She replied and this time did walk out of the café. Fuji watched her walk down the street, watch as she was accosted by a pretty Japanese girl who Fuji vaguely remembered from somewhere. He watched them until they turned off the high street together.

Fuji read the book. Later, when Tezuka asked him where he had got it, he merely replied

'A friend'

'Must be a good friend if they can get you the latest Kosuko Koto book before its published'

Tezuka had replied and it hadn't been mentioned again.

In the end, Fuji realised, maybe he didn't they weren't so dissimilar, him and the girl. After all, they were both still striving for their dreams.

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Jyra**_

_**x**_


End file.
